


Soulmates to the Walders

by ancient2new



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Crack, F/M, Funny, Gen, Minor Character Death, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, direwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient2new/pseuds/ancient2new
Summary: Some People are Soulmates.Some are marked since Birth, some marks show later in Life.Some are Happy.Some are not.Who knows why the Gods marked who they marked.!?------------------------------------------------------------------Just a little bit of Fun.Sometimes rare Pairings, sometimes Known, sometimes Canon ones.#################################Sadly I don't own anything or anyone of these Series.All Hail GRRM, Creator of this World.





	1. Ugh, of all Houses, it is them.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, it is not....., well, you know.....

Catelyn Stark was deeply unhappy after the birth of her second Daughter.  
Well, it was wonderfull for her that she finally gave birth to a trueborn child with the Colouring of her husband after her first two babes looked purely like her.

Till now, only the Bastard Daughter of her husband looked truly like a Stark, but now her little Arya would finally shut the grumbling Northerners up about Southron Colours.

All would be good for Catelyn Stark if only her little Girl would not have a Soulmark of House Frey.  
Catelyn shuddered. So many Houses to be marked for.....and this was it. A Mark of this Weasel faced, greedy House.

She had been wearing a smirk on her Face for all the unhappy time she was forced to endure the presence of the Bastardized girl of her Husband.  
Jona was marked since birth,too.  
Catelyn was at first angry, Soulmarks should only happen for trueborns as Bastards are sinful Creatures and unworthy of being marked by the Sevens.  
The Northerners believed that the Old Gods marked those that are needed, wether repair old Bonds or to create new ones.  
For whatever reason, Jona Snow was marked for house Frey, the Double Towers cleary to see on her left shoulder.  
Catelyn enjoyed the thought, that while this Bastard Girl was lifted through the Soulmark high above her birth station, she was to given to the least respectable House possible.

But know, after seeing the same Mark on the Shoulder of her own sinfree Daughter, she despaired, why were the Seven are punishing her little Arya.  
Or where the Gods of her husband the ones that marked her little babe?

Was she too happy about the future of this unwelcome Bastard girl that now her malicious joy was turned against her?

 

Meanwhile, Lord Eddard Stark had written about both of his girls and their Marks and sent the letter to House Frey.

 

More next chapter.


	2. Certain things that don't work anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both just can't get it up anymore.

Black Walder Frey looks frustrated down to his Penis.  
It didn't work anymore.  
Since nearly two Month it just lay still, his Balls dried up, his whole Sex Life was not existing anymore.  
While he normally had a couple of his Goodsisters and Goodnieces for fun, now he was sitting in even darker Mood than usual and was cursing who ever was responsible for his problems.

Old Walder Frey did have the same Problems for now six Years.  
Shortly after his seventh Wife died in Childbirth he was Cursed with impotence.  
Nothing worked anymore.  
Sure he was old but as his many Children and their own Offspring showed that all the Freys never the Problem of a not working Cock.

 

A Raven arrived from Winterfell at that afternoon.


	3. Why us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter of Eddard Stark arrives and two Freys are not amused!
> 
> One is though.

Ser Stevron Frey opened a letter that the Maester of the Twins himself just brought in.  
A letter from Winterfell....adressed to the Lord of the Twins.  
Well, Ser Stevron thought, acting Lord will have to do.

Old Lord Walder was not sober enough from last Night's drinking excess to do any reading anyway.  
Since now six Years Lord Walder was not acting as Head of the House Anymore.

Stevron frowned, a thought shooting through his head.  
His most nerve-wracking Grandson Black Walder had now the same black mood.

He looked down upon the letter. "...soulmate markings upon the baseborn and the youngest Daughter of the Lord Stark....both markings with the sign of the Twins.....if the Lord Frey would be so helpful and sent notice of the marked Counterparts it would be appreciated..."

Stevron Frey laid down the letter on top of the desk, he closed his eyes and leaned back in his Chair.  
A smile started in the corners of his mouth and than he started chuckling.

He had seen more of his Father then he ever wanted, when he was helping him to his bedroom last night and even helping him reliving himself before laying him down.  
He was the last one Old Walder didn't manage to drive away in tears.  
And he had seen something on the shrumpeld and lax cock of his Father.  
A white marking halfway on the side going to the underside.  
It was only a short look he spared the intimate Parts of his sire, not wanting to see more than necessary while helping him off the chamberpot......but it could have been a Wolf shape.

Ser Stevron gave up to try and contain himself, he was laughing out loud.  
His Father cockblocked trough a soulmate marking, for hopefully years more to come. No more children from him for many a years.

And the letter said TWO Marks.  
Hopefully the other one was his Grandson, might be the reason for his even darker mood, no more sleeping with every second female relative possible.


	4. 9 years passed by

Acting Lord Stevron had send the answers to the Lord of Winterfell, who the marked men of House Frey were and Eddard fell in deep Depression after reading that letter.

For the next nine years he and Stevron wrote to each other once every year, Eddard about what innocent and sweet girls his Daughters were being and Stevron about how eagerly both Walders were awaiting the time of when the girls would be old enough to fulfill the Wedding promises brought by the Soulmarkings.

Neither of the men wrote the whole truth tough.

Stevron never wrote how thankful he was that his father was stopped for all this years of producing more children and that his own grandson was stopped from having sex with nearly every woman of the Family.  
Stevron praised silently whichever Gods were responsible for these lucky Soulmarks.

Eddard never wrote how he and Catelyn, well the whole North but Roose Bolton actually, looked frantically into every little hint how to break a Soulmark successfully without killing the marked People.  
Not that anyone would have minded if the marked Frey's  
would have died, Ned just wanted to save his girls from the old leecher and the other most infamous member of that awful House.

But nothing helped, nothing was found to free the Girls of their markings.

Through the years the whole of Westeros learned of these two Soulmarked Couples and while nearly everyone felt deep compassion for the two unlucky girls, some were finding it quite funny that the noble House Stark would be tied double to such a unworthy House.

The Dornish people were often joking that this was Elia's revenge for the family whose daughter stole her husband.

 

And so the years went through and Eddard feared for his sweet girls.

But then one day he had to behead a deserter and was riding back after that, in companionship with a couple of men-at-arms and his sons Robb and Bran and his oldest , even if she was a bastard, daughter Jona and then they found an injured pregnant Direwolf.  
The she-wolf was likely to injured by an antler stuck through her shoulder to attack them anyway but Lord Eddard still ordered her to be killed.  
His daughter and his oldest son both jumped from their horses and threw themselves in front of the she-wolf and nothing their father said was changing their mind.  
They protected the Wolf and after a short while the Wolf licked both the children, no the nearly grown up scions of the House of the Wolves, hands.  
Then she started growling, yowling and panting and pressed out her little wolfings one after another.  
Six little perfectly formed little Direwolves.


	5. Jona

She craddled her warm little white pup in her arms and sighed whistfully.  
Only two more days and then she would have to leave for the Twins, to meet her Soulmate and to marry him.  
Father and Lady Catelyn would be traveling with her.

Jona sighed again, she would have gladly foregone the scant pleasure of the company of her fathers wife for the last time she was traveling with her father.  
She would have prefered if instead of the Lady of Winterfell, her father would have let Robb joined them but her beloved brother talked so much of killing  
every Frey possible, that their father wanted to be sure to not bring Robb near anyone of them.  
She would miss him so much, it hurt her deeply that she might never see him again.

At least Arya, her most loved sister would accompany them to the Twins, so that she too could meet her own Soulmate, but after the Wedding, Arya would  
of course leave the Twins again with her Parents, till it was her own time to be married, she would stay in Winterfell.  
That was something that either House Stark as well as acting Lord Frey agreed on.

Mhmm, the acting Lord Ser Stevron Frey would after her Marriage with his old father be her own Stepson, how weird and disgusting to even think about it.  
Her husband to be was now NINETY namedays old to her five and ten Namedays. Her oldest Stepson was as far as she knew five and sixty Namedays old.  
That meant he was THIRTY Namedays older than her own father.  
She shuddered.  
Better not to think about it too much.  
She was bound to the old Lord Walder by her Mark, whether she wanted it or not.  
Already she felt the burning of a still unfullfilled Soulbound.  
The burning started after she got her Moonblood for the first time, now eleven moons ago.  
Her father, sweet and caring as he was, though declared her still not fit to be married before she reached her Five and Tenth Nameday, though a couple  
of letters were send by the protesting Lord Walder.  
She was thankful for the time she still could spent at her home, with her Siblings and all the rest of the People, who she all would miss dearly when she  
would be away forever.

But now, since last month now she had her sweet little Companion, her little Ghost who would be living with her even at the Twins.  
Father had send a letter a fortnight ago to the Freys and the acting Lord agreed in the Name of his father, that her Direwolves was allowed to stay with  
her, the next Lady Frey.

She cuddled her sweet little pup for a short while longer and then she stood up and left her Room to bring her Pup to its mother in the Great Hall.  
Jona would never forget the Face of Lady Catelyn the day when her father and her brother and she and all others that had gone with her father to the  
beheading of the deserter, came back to Winterfell with Six newborn Direwolf pups and their quite large and utterly exhausted mother.  
The look of absolute Terror on Lady Catelyns face was still funny whenever Jona thought about it.

Now the whole Population of Winterfell got used to it, the great She- Direwolf that her father named Silver.

Jona arrived in the Great Hall where her father and Lady Catelyn bid welcome to The Liddle, Lord Torren Liddle, a Clanchief of the Northern Mountains.  
Lord Liddle and his accompanying People were looking slightly nervous to the large living Sigil of House Stark.  
Jona smiled slightly, nodded respectfully her head to her father, his wife and their Visitors and then went directly to the She-Direwolf.  
She laid down her little pup by its mother and then petted the intimidating Silver colored grown-up Wolf.  
The mother Direwolf laid herself down so that her pup could drink from her teats and just in the same time as Ghost started to suckle, the  
Five more little pups came from all sides of the Hall to drink their fill too.

Jona watched intensely.  
Only two more days, then she would leave.  
Only two more days.


End file.
